1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training systems and more particularly to training systems that interact with real environments.
2. Related Art
Training is generally accomplished through the integration of training both onboard and off the ship, in the schoolhouse. Unfortunately, there may be a substantial period of lapsed time between the detailed schoolhouse training and the actual hands-on, visual reinforcement of seeing the equipment in place, onboard the ship. The lapsed time may be generally detrimental to the effectiveness of training, such that substantial, additional time is required to accomplish the actual shipboard system familiarization. Also, some ships have unique system modifications, which conflict with the schoolhouse training material, drawings, video, and photographs. The trainee may not be aware of these modifications until he arrives at the ship. Historically, the on-board training process has required instruction and assistance by knowledgeable, experienced personnel. For example, during familiarization training, the instructor walks the trainee through the systems and explains the functions of various systems. This process is often very time-consuming, frequently requiring lengthy delays in completing the necessary training. The instruction necessary for each trainee may also vary significantly because of the experience levels of the mentor and the student. With reduced shipboard manning levels and further manning reductions planned in the future, it will be important for both training systems developers and the customers to develop and use new methods to deliver training in a timely manner that meet our customer""s readiness needs.
The present invention provides a concept for a novel way to provide onboard training using location technology and mobile computing products (both hardware and software). It is a self-directed, self-paced, standardized training/orientation system for shipboard members. Self-directed and self-paced means that the trainee will be able to use a portable computing device to determine training locations on the ship, receive appropriate Interactive Media Instruction (IMI) at the location(s) desired, and receive guidance to the next point of training until the training sequence is complete. This training can include high-level instruction such as familiarization training or more complex training such as maintenance, operational training and team training
One aspect of the invention is a data processing system for training a trainee who is located within a predefined area of three-dimensional physical space having at least two predefined training nodes at which training is to be received by the trainee. The system includes a location subsystem for locating the trainee within the predefined area of physical space, an instruction subsystem for providing training to the trainee at the training node and a control subsystem. The control subsystem has a map element comprising data representing the predefined area of the physical space and the nodes therein. The control subsystem is responsive to the location subsystem. The control subsystem also comprises logic for determining if training should be provided to the trainee at the node. The control system additionally controls the training for delivery of training at the node when training is required. Finally, the control system directs the trainee to another node if training is required at the second training node. A human interface for providing information from the control system to the trainee is provided.
In another aspect of the invention a method in a data processing system provides instruction to a trainee whose locations are provided by sensor data. One or more locations define goal locations. The method polls for sensor data and then converts the sensor data to local coordinates, setting current location on a map. The method calls for training if the trainee is at one of the goal locations, and provides directions to another goal location if the trainee is not at one of the goal locations.